masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ka'hairal Balak (MR)
} - ME3= } - ME:AHL= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Khar'shan |born=c. 2156 Khar'shan, Harsa system |died= |nickname(s)= |religion=Eight Virtues |class=Soldier |rank(s)=Commander (until 2186) Captain (currently) Leader of the Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan |age=27 (Mass Effect) 29 (Mass Effect 3) 30 (Post-Reaper War) 42-55 (Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy) |species=Batarian |gender=Male |height=6' 1" (185.2 cm) |weight= |blood_type= |hair_color= |eye_color=Black |skin_color= |cybernetics= |family_members= |era(s)= era era era Post-Reaper War era |status=Alive |alignment=Neutral Evil |voiced_by='Fred Tatasciore' |occupation=Soldier • mercenary • pirate • slaver • terrorist |notable_facts=Hates humans Archenemy of John Shepard Mastermind of the attempted terrorist attack on Terra Nova |affiliation=*Batarian Hegemony **Hegemony Military ***Batarian External Forces ***Batarian Fleet *Batarian Remnant (formerly) *Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan |mentors= |apprentices= }} Ka'hairal Balak is the leader of a batarian terrorist group that raided Asteroid X57 in 2183 CE. Unlike the other batarians, who only planned to make a quick slave grab, Balak is on a mission to crash Asteroid X57 into the human colony of Terra Nova. Once a name that struck fear in the hearts of humans across the Attican Traverse, Balak was a notorious batarian pirate, slaver, and all-around terrorist who sowed chaos throughout the fringes of human-controlled space on the covert orders of the Batarian Hegemony. Balak hates humans because they claimed territory and resources that he believes should have belonged to the batarians during the early stages of humanity's major expansion into the Skyllian Verge. He sees his actions as reprisal for the Skyllian Blitz on Elysium. For nearly twenty years Balak was seemingly untouchable, but when his attack on Terra Nova was disrupted by the first human Spectre, John Shepard, Balak narrowly escaped with his life. He returned to the Hegemony and took up a less hazardous posting in their officer corps. Biography Asteroid X57 hostage crisis Balak rigged the fusion torches propelling the asteroid to execute burns that put it in a collision course with Terra Nova. After Alliance commander John Shepard lands in the Mako and begins on shutting down the fusion torches, Balak sends his forces after the Commander. Balak then hunts for the hiding engineers in the main facility who were aiding Shepard. When he finds Kate Bowman, he demands to know who is attacking his people; when Kate refuses to answer, Balak kills her brother and sends Charn to find Shepard. When the Commander launches an assault on the main facility, Shepard confronts Balak, who has planted a bomb in the offices where the hostages are being held. Balak talks angrily about the thwarded Skyllian Blitz and holds Shepard personally responsible for the Blitz's failure. Judging by Balak's reaction when Shepard asks him who is in charge of the batarians' terrorist actions, it is likely that Balak, as well as other batarian terrorist groups, answer to a higher authority. Shepard was forced to let Balak escape to save the hostages, including Kate Bowman, but vows to never stop hunting him for his crimes. 'Fugitive on the run' In 2185, it is mentioned in a Galactic News announcement that Balak is still on the run and has not been arrested for his attack on X57. War against the Reapers While the Reapers arrived and decimated those around him, Balak survived through luck and determination. Without superior officers to answer to, he traveled to the Citadel, bargaining for resupply and safe harbor for the beleaguered but defiant batarian fleets. Trapped on the Citadel and unable to do anything else, he aided the remnants of the batarian fleet against the Reapers by hacking Council transmissions. Balak claims he is the highest-ranking military officer left in the Hegemony. Thus, he holds Shepard responsible for the destruction of his culture and wants to kill the Commander for purely vindictive reasons. When Balak and Shepard meet in 2186, Balak initially has his pistol pointed at the Commander's back. Balak directly blames Shepard for the misfortunes that befell the batarians. Regardless of Shepard's involvement with the destruction of the Bahak system, he wants vengeance and sent Asteroid X57 to Terra Nova with the goal of helping his people three years earlier. Once his actions were thwarted there, Balak claims that the Hegemony accelerated their research efforts on the Leviathan of Dis. The Leviathan turned out to be an inactive Reaper and hundreds of batarian scientists were subsequently indoctrinated. These scientists served as sleeper agents in the conquest of Khar'shan and the destruction of the Batarian Hegemony by disabling a number of defense grids on Khar'shan and causing allied ships to fire on one another. Despite their antagonism towards each other, Shepard reasons with Balak by appealing to his sense of patriotism, causing the batarian to walks out of Shepard's sight scot-free, with the investigation on his actions dropped due to Shepard's Spectre authority. His leadership, drive, and barely restrained fury has a noticeable effect in the overall effectiveness of the batarians in the ongoing war effort. In his position as unofficial ambassador, he has called for a temporary cease-fire against the humans and Citadel species, for as much as he despises them, his hatred for the Reapers runs far deeper. Post-War period Not long after the Reaper invasion, Balak worked to rebuild batarian society and assisted in the formation of the Batarian Remnant, successor to the destroyed Batarian Hegemony. He later ran into Shepard on a space station orbiting Intai'sei. When he heard of Anderson's death, Balak rubbed it in Shepard's face, receiving a broken jaw in return. The encounter quickly escalated into a fight, and Shepard nearly killed Balak as a result. When authorities arrived on the scene, Shepard was allowed to leave, though Balak was detained. 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect'' (First appearance) **''Bring Down the Sky'' *''Mass Effect 2'' (Mentioned only) *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Balak= [[w:c:masseffect:Mass_Effect|''Mass Effect]] *"We were left to defend ourselves. But the humans were stronger than us. We knew that. The Council knew that. But it didn't matter. If was you. You and your kind are the only reason we're in this position." *"Sometimes you need to get someone's attention before they'll listen. That's why we attacked you at Elysium. That's why I'm doing this. You forced our hand!" *(to Shepard)'' "I made sure you won't follow me today. Those charges are still on a timer. Better hurry if you want to save your friends." ''Mass Effect 3 *(to Shepard)'' "You should have finished me off on Terra Nova. I've been waiting for this. Everything that's happened to my people is your fault." *"I am trapped on this Citadel. Our warships only know the locations of Reaper forces because I've tapped Council transmissions. I am the highest-ranking military officer left in the Hegemony. I can't save my people! But I can end you." ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' |-|Spoken about Balak= |-|Conversations= Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Batarian Category:Male Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:A Hero's Legacy